The Road Always Leads Home
by soulmates2000
Summary: Sequel to One Day You Will See. Amy and Ricky are forced to make several choices for their children and themselves. Adrian is fighting for her husband but can she save him and her marriage? Grace is finally in a hospital practicing medicine can she survive all the demands? The final fourth story that began with It Only Took A Moment.
1. Changes

"I think we should do this Amy. Not only would the money help us, it would get my foot into the door of a large company too. Tell me what you are thinking?" Ricky said as he picked up her hand and brought it to his lips and gently kissed it.

"I think it is a good idea. I only wish we didn't have to move before the baby came though." Amy put her other hand on her extended stomach. Ricky also put his hand over hers as well.

"I know but we only have this one chance and we have to act now or let the oppertunity pass by. I know you will be away from your family and our friends but you'll have me and our kids. We are a family and I don't want us apart for a long period of time again. I had enough of that when I was in the army. I need your support on this. Or I won't do it. I just want us to make a choice together. And either way we will be together." Ricky said in a very gentle and deep voice.

"Alright, then the answer is yes. If you promise it is only for a year?" Amy said as she picked up his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.

"I promise. We will be back, after all this is our home, and always will be. But I also feel that home is wherever you and the kids are. So are you ready for this adventure?" Ricky said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes. Ah!" Amy said as she put her hands on her stomach.

Ricky also placed his hand there too. He felt his child moving within. His eyes widened as their unborn baby was so full of life and moving with so much force. It was as if she was already born with a fight to survive. He was thrilled that she was coming so soon and would complete their family as a whole. He looked over at Amy and she was smiling at him.

"She is always moving lately. I hope that doesn't mean she is going to come early. I would rather she wait till we were already moved to Chicago and settled. But I guess what I want is irrelevant. She will come when she comes." Amy said in a soft and loving voice.

"I can't wait. We will have our five kids and our family will be complete unless you want more I mean. Do you want anymore?" Ricky said as he turned and looked into her beautiful eyes that he loved so much.

"I don't think so. I am done after our daughter comes. Five is good. I am very happy with our family. But this is the end of our baby making days. She is the last. But I do love you so much. So I will fall you always. So I guess we have to tell everyone and get packed up as soon as possible." Amy said as smiled at Ricky sweetly.

"Yeah I guess your right. I just hope that everyone is supportive. But like you said we will be back. It isn't forever. And the days will seem to fly by with you and the kids near me. It would feel like an eternity if you weren't with me." Ricky said as put his arm around Amy's shoulders.

"Thank you for loving me, helping me, and mostly for being with me through all of this. I don't think I would have made it through without you." Amy said as she put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him sweetly but deeply.

Later on that week all of the arrangements for the move had been made. George, Anne, Shakur, and Margret had all given Amy and Ricky a big send off party. Everyone seemed very happy for them but also sad to see them going. They had all said their goodbyes the night before at the party to all their friends and some of their family. They would all miss their home and their friends, but Amy and Ricky knew this was the best decision for them and their family.

Adrian had stopped by to help Amy finish up some more packing while Ricky and the kids were finishing up putting everything in storage while they were gone. So Amy and Adrian were left alone in the house. It was a very somber time as the house stood very empty and sad as Amy and Ricky were leaving it. They had made arrangements with a tenant to lease the house for the next year. So they knew the house would be taken care of instead of staying empty. Adrian looked around and tried to hold back her tears but somehow it felt so bare, so empty, so final. Adrian had said goodbye to alot of people in her short life so each one got harder. It felt like she would never see Amy or her family again. Amy was her closest friend. It hadn't always been that way, but life had changed in so many ways. Some for the better others tragically sad and so final.

Adrian stood in Amy's living room as she packed up boxes and taped them up. Adrian tried to hold back her tears as her last best friend was moving away from her. It made her very sad to think that for the next year Amy and Ricky would be in Chicago. Ricky had been offered a huge pay increase to manage a large new business coming into the area. It was enough money that they couldn't pass it up. Amy patted her stomach. She was moving slower these days. Adrian was doing her best to help them pack up their things. Adrian wiped away her tears.

"Adrian your going to make me cry." Amy said as she embraced Adrian in her arms tightly.

"I know I shouldn't be sad. This is a great experience for Ricky. I just will miss you so much. Your my best friend next to Grace. I will be alright. I can do this. Just hurry back okay?" Adrian said as she gave Amy a big smile.

"We will. And I can probably come home once every couple of months. It will just depend on the kids schedule and Ricky's. I had planned to take some classes but with the kids and a new baby on the way. I just think that might be too much on my plate. And it's not like I have to work during the next year. Ricky's salary is more than enough to cover the bills. So I think I am going to just take time and enjoy it with the kids. I will e-mail, text, skype, and visit as much as I can. I will bug you so much you won't have time to miss me. And besides your brother is coming up for the summer. So you will get to spend time with him, and Bryan is expected to be home soon hopefully. You will be great and your starting your new job. Adrian you are a survivor. I look to you for my strength. You have lived through so much in your life and I know if you can make it than so can I. Your friendship had meant alot to me too. I will miss you also. But it won't be forever. We are coming home, I promise." Amy said as she also wiped away a few tears.

"Yeah yours has meant alot to me too. It will all be good and like you said it isn't forever." Adrian said to Amy.

"I know you and Bryan have been fighting alot. But just because I am moving half way across the country doesn't mean I can't be here for you. All of the modern technology makes it easy enough of to stay in contact. I will be here for you Adrian, just not physically. But I will come back for visits and much as I can. I think you guys will work things out and get back to a good place in your marriage. I know you both love each other and want things to work out. I have to hope at least everything will work out." Amy said as she taped up the final box left.

Adrian thought back to the fight that had happened just that morning and it made her choke back more tears. She wanted to believe that it would all be okay but somehow she felt like it was beginning to unravel. But she didn't want to upset Amy an further, especially with her pregnant and moving away. She had enough on her plate, and Adrian knew that it was her life and that she would have to make her own decisions on her own too. She pulled Amy in her arms and held onto for a good minute.

"Friends forever?" Adrian said as she pulled back and looked at Amy.

"Friends forever." Amy said as she smiled back at Adrian.

The next day they were all in front of Amy and Ricky's house as everything had either been packed up or put into storage. All the kids had been loaded up into their minivan. The small trailer u-haul had been hitched to the van as well. And all that was left to do was say goodbye to them. Anne, George, and Robbie were all there along with Adrian and Bryan. Adrian's parents were watching the kids until she could pick them up later. Amy and Ricky all said goodbye and hugged Amy's parents and her little brother. Anne had tears streaming down her face. George put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. And Anne had her arms around Robbie. And then Amy and Ricky approached Adrian.

"You drive carefully. And text me as soon as you get there. And you take care of her Ricky. She is going to need you in the next few months. Take care of yourself too." Adrian said as she gave Ricky a hug.

"I will Adrian. You do the same. Remember were just a phone call away. If you need to talk or need anything don't hesitate to call." Ricky said as she pulled away from her.

"I will, I promise." Adrian said.

Bryan then gave Ricky a manly hug. "You have given me so much as a friend and a brother. I can never thank you or repay you for all you have done for me. Take care and don't be a stranger. And we will all throw you a big party when you get back. The biggest one we can." Bryan said as he gave Ricky a final handshake.

"I feel the same. You also been like a brother to me too. And I will keep in contact. And I want your famous honey-barbeque ribs at the party." Ricky said as he smiled at Bryan who just smiled at him too.

"Forever, remember." Adrian said and then hugged her.

"Forever.I will miss you but we'll be back." Amy said as she wiped away a few stray tears from her eyes.

"I'll be with you in spirit. You call me the minute you have that little baby girl. I will miss you Amy. You promise me to slow down and take it easy. Nothing too crazy. Just be safe and stay in contact." Adrian said as she pulled back.

"I will Adrian, the same goes for you. Remember I am here for you too. We have to get on the road though before it gets to dark. Bye Adrian." Amy said as she got into the passenger side beside Ricky who had climbed into the driver's seat.

"Bye." Adrian said as they drove out of sight. They all stayed there until they couldn't see the van anymore. Than Adrian and Bryan said goodbye to Amy's family and got into their own van and drove to Adrian's parents house.

"So are you going to talk to me Adrian?" Bryan said as Adrian was driving through the city.

"Why, all you do is fight and yell. It's like your a different person from who I used to know. I don't know whether or mean and angry, or sweet and loving anymore. You scared me yesterday. I thought you might hit me Bryan. That is not something I will live with. So you either get help and quite arguing everything about my life or this is it and were done with. I can't live another two months like the last two. It isn't good for the kids and that is my number one priority. I love you but I won't let you destroy their or my life. You need help Bryan." Adrian said as her tears started streaming down her face.

"I would never hit you Adrian. I know I have been drinking a little more. You just get me so angry sometimes. I will stop drinking. But there are still things we need to work out between us. And those are my kids to Adrian. I care about what happens to them. And I won't let you take them away from me if we would split up. But I don't want that to happen. I love you so much." Bryan said as he pulled Adrian's lips to his own and kissed her deeply. Then he felt that she wasn't wearing her wedding rings on her left hand.

"Why aren't you wearing your rings Adrian?" Bryan said and got angrier when Adrian didn't answer him. "Tell me why Adrian right now?" Bryan insisted.

"I took them off to get cleaned at the jeweler." Adrian said looking very angry also.

"Well why didn't you just say that instead of me getting mad at you?" Bryan said trying to sound less angry.

"Because you have been drinking haven't you? I can smell it and taste it on your breath. I don't even want to be near you right now. I am going into my parent's house alone. Stay in the car. I don't want them to see you like this. I can't believe you." Adrian said as she pulled onto her parent's street.

She pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. She looked over at a very angry Bryan and then she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she got out of the van and went into the house through the kitchen As she walked in she overheard her father's conversation while he was on the phone with someone. Adrian knew she shouldn't but she did anyway. She listened in closely as her father seemed to be getting angry with someone on the phone.

"I don't care what it takes or how much it cost me. I NEED to know where they are, what they are doing, and what they are planning. This is important. I will give you another five grand if you can find them and keep on their location as they might move around. Alright, thank you." Ruben said and then hung up his phone. He walked into the kitchen and found Adrian standing there looking bewildered.

"Everything okay Adrian?" Ruben asked his daughter in a very serious voice.

"Yeah, you just startled me is all. I came to pick up the kids." Adrian said trying to hide her own anguish about her marriage as well as the phone conversation she had just overheard.

"Well didn't mean to frighten you. The kids are all in the family room with Cindy. I think she really likes being a grandma. I have to go though. Take care and I love you so much." Ruben said as he kissed Adrian on the forehead and he left the house quickly. Adrian went into the family room where all the kids were playing or doing various projects.

"Hey kids, we have to get going. So why don't you all pick up your toys and things so that grandma doesn't have too. Thank you." Adrian said as the older kids cleaned up the family room.

"Did Amy and Ricky get off okay?" Cindy asked as she stood up from her kneeling position on the floor.

"Yeah, they are on the road now. I should be getting home though, Bryan isn't feeling that well." Adrian said and then she turned away and helped the kids gather the rest of the toys and things on the floor and put them all away.

"Adrian, you would tell us if everything wasn't okay right?" Cindy said with concern as her daughter just seemed off.

"Of course I would. But everything is fine. I can't wait for Alex's visit next week. It's been to long since I have seen my little brother. But I really have to go home mom." Adrian said as she hugged her mom.

Then Adrian got the kids ready and left her parents house. After everyone was in the car Adrian drove the ten minutes to her own home. The drive was very long and uncomfortable as Adrian and Bryan didn't say a single word to each other.

Later that night Adrian was finishing up some work for a new law firm she had just started at recently. When Bryan who had been drinking since they had gotten home came up behind Adrian. He pulled her close and began kissing her. Adrian pulled away and got up from her chair.

"Why don't you want to be with me Adrian?" Bryan said as he followed her into the living room and pulled her arm back and made her face him.

"Your drunk. Go to bed." Adrian said in anger.

"You don't get to tell me what to do. I am an adult Adrian." Bryan said in more anger.

"Then start acting like one and take responsiblity for yourself." Adrian said in frustration.

Bryan in anger pulled back his fist and hit Adrian squarely in the jaw. Adrian pulled back and put her hand to her face and her tears started to happen. She put several feet between them. Bryan realizing what he had done moved closer but Adrian in fear only moved further away.

"I'm sorry Adrian. I will get help. I was wrong to hit you. Please don't leave me." Bryan said as his own tears started to flow.

"Don't touch me. Don't come near me ever again. I am done Bryan." Adrian said.

Adrian loaded all the kids up into the van and pulled out of the driveway. She then went to the nearest hotel. She didn't feel safe in her own home with her own husband. So she got the kids back to bed and she pulled the curtains closed and locked the door. She never thought she would be running from Bryan. Never. 


	2. Damaged

Ricky had just pulled over at a reststop. Amy had to use the bathroom once again. That happened often at eight months pregnant. Amy got back in the car while Ricky took the older children to the bathroom. Amy heard her phone beep. She pulled it out of her purse and she noticed she had a new voicemail. She dialed and put her password in. She heard the machine tell her all the information and until finally it got to the actual message. Amy listened closely.

"Hey Amy it's Adrian. I miss you already. Hope your trip getting there isn't too bad. Just thought I would check in and say hi. Your probably crazy busy driving or keeping the kids from fighting. Anyway just wanted to let you all know I am thinking of you. Talk to you soon. Bye." Amy heard Adrian's voice on the message but she almost sounded like she was trying to force a happy tone. So Amy felt like something was quite right.

So Amy dialed Adrian's home phone first trying to see if she was there. It rang for a few times and then Amy heard the line pick up. "Hello?" Bryan said in a deep voice and sounded like he had been crying.

"Hi Bryan it's Amy. I was just returning Adrian's phone call. Is she there? Can I talk to her?" Amy asked getting more and more worried about what was going on.

"No you can't Amy." Bryan said as his voice broke and he could feel his tears coming from his eyes.

"Why not?" Amy asked in a worried voice.

"Because she left me and she took my kids with her. She said it was over and she took them away from me. So I don't know where she is and she won't take my calls. I failed her Amy. I couldn't be the man she fell in love with. I can't believe she left though. I never thought she really would do it but she did. Oh God Amy how am I going to live without her? She is my everything and I don't think I can survive this without her. But I have lost her and she will never look at me the same way again." Bryan said as he broke down in tears crying on the phone.

"Don't say that. Maybe she was just angry and said that out of anger. She will come around I am sure. There has to be a way to fix whatever is wrong." Amy said but could feel the hopelessness in between Bryan's crying. Something had happened and it had been bad between them. Adrian loved Bryan and she wouldn't leave him without something very terrible happening.

"Nothing can fix this. Nothing. I would call Adrian on her cell. She will probably pick up for you." Bryan said as he tried to take a deep breath and pull himself together but it felt like a lie, because his heart was broken into a thousand pieces just like he had struck his wife the previous day. It shattered in a moment and broken into a thousand pieces.

"Okay. Bye Bryan." Amy said as she was about to hang up when Bryan's voice started to talk again.

"And Amy if you can tell Adrian how sorry I am and that I love her and the kids for me I would really appreciate it." Bryan said knowing Amy was his best chance at reaching Adrian if she was willing to do so.

"I will but I am not making any promises or taking sides. I have to go though bye." Amy said and then hung up the phone. Ricky and the kids had all returned.

After all the kids were in the car and buckled up Ricky began driving again. He reached over and held Amy's hand as he drove down the highway. He pulled it to his lips and gently kissed it. Amy looked over at him. She loved him so much. She couldn't imagine her life without him. And Amy thought back to Adrian and she felt very sad about the whole situation.

"I got a message from Adrian and she sounded off. So I called the house and Bryan answered. He said he did something and that Adrian moved out, took the kids, and said it was over. I am really worried about her Ricky. I don't what happened but it must have been something very serious because Adrian loves Bryan and she didn't take those vows lightly. She has had enough goodbyes in her life, and she told me she would fight and walk through fire for him. But now she isn't fighting anymore. Bryan is completely crushed. He sounds so depressed and distant. I know that Adrian and him have been fighting alot but I didn't realize it was that bad I guess. I mean Adrian never said anything. You know Bryan pretty well how has he been since he came back from his last deployment?" Amy said in a very somber voice.

"He seemed really good at first. But after a while he seemed to put more distance between us. But he seemed alright to me. I didn't see alot of him the last few weeks. Do you think he did something he shouldn't have?" Ricky said all the possiblities running through his head. He had seen horrible things and so had Bryan. He had been held captive and experienced horrible things in that time. And Ricky knew that had changed him a lot. But seemed like had it under control. Perhaps that was what Bryan had wanted him to think. Then again maybe Adrian couldn't take the fighting anymore and had just had enough and left.

"Yeah I didn't see much of him either. Adrian opened up a little but she didn't go into much detail. I tried to get her to open up about it but she just shrug her shoulders and changed the subject. I am going to call her and make sure everything is okay." Amy said and then she pulled her phone out again and she found Adrian's cell in her contacts and hit call button.

Her phone rang several times and then went to her voicemail. Then she heard the machine and then the recording beep. "Adrian just returning your message. I am worried about you. I tried you at home and Bryan said you left and you were done. He told me to tell you he is sorry and that he loves you. I don't know what happened but we are both behind you on your choices, always. Please call me back as soon as you get this. Okay bye." Amy said then hung up her phone.

"No answer?" Ricky said in a very serious tone.

"No. I wish we were there to be with her. I wish I could just hold her. But even when we get settled, I can't fly back being so far in my pregnancy. The odds of me going into labor are pretty good and I want you there with me. I just don't know what else to do. What if she is hurt?" Amy said and her mind going through all the bad things that could of happened.

"You could try her mom or her dad. See if they know what's going on." Ricky suggested as he turned off onto another highway.

"I don't know. Something just doesn't seem to be right. I just can't get over this feeling that something's wrong." Amy said as she looked over at Ricky with a very serious look on her face.

"I am sure she is okay. But if you want call her family. They can try to figure out what happened." Ricky said trying to reassure Amy.

"Yeah maybe I should...AH!" Amy said and she put her hands on her belly.

"What?!" Ricky said in a nervous voice.

"Um my water just broke. We have to get to a hospital now!" Amy said knowing she would need a c-section after she had one with Henry the previous year.

"Hold on I am turning around now. I saw a hospital sign on the last exit. Hold on honey we will be there soon." Ricky said as he drove as fast and safe at the same time as he could.

Meanwhile Adrian had contacted her sitter and she had agreed to watch over the kids at the hotel so Adrian could go and make some more permanent arrangements for her family. So Adrian drove down a long road until she reached a private entrance and then she pulled into the driveway and parked her van and turned off the engine. Adrian sat in the van for a moment and looked on at the enormous house and felt sad at the thought of what could of been. It made her sadder. So she wiped her tears and got out of the van. Then she walked up the walkway to the front door and she knocked. Several moments later Adrian heard the door open and before her stood Leo.

"Adrian is everything okay?" Leo said in concern.

"No it's not." Adrian said as her tears came flowing.

"Come in." Leo said and Adrian followed him into the large living room. Adrian sat down on the large sofa across from the armchair that Leo sat in. Leo handed her a kleenex. And Adrian took it and wiped away her tears but only to have others replace them again.

"What happened?" Leo said noticing the large bruise on Adrian's face.

"Bryan and I are over." Adrian said in tears.

"Did he hit you?" Leo said putting two and two together.

"He did. He hurt me. He took everything in my heart and shattered the part that belonged to him. I never thought it would end like this. I never wanted it to come to this. I didn't know where to turn too and I know that you always said if I needed anything. So I came here for your help." Adrian said as her tears came more freely.

"That son of a b..." Leo said in anger but Adrian cut him off.

"Please. Let's just leave it alone. I just need a safe place for my kids and myself." Adrian said.

"Alright but if he ever puts his hands on you again or he kids he will have me to answer to. Ben never would have wanted you or the kids to be hurt. He would be so upset." Leo said as he ran his hand through his hair and he took a deep breath knowing the truth in his words.

"No he wouldn't and that makes me so sad. To think that I put Hope into this mess, our baby girl. I know Ben is probably rolling around in his grave. And that makes me so sad. And Holly and Kate have been through enough with their mom's death and now there dad... and then the twins, and the baby." Adrian said as the words rang more true as she said them.

"Baby? Your pregnant?" Leo said assuming from her words.

"Yes. I found out last week but with everything going on I didn't tell Bryan. And I'm not going to tell him. He is out of our lives after what he did. It is unforgivable. I just can't believe all of this. How could I have thought this was the man I would spend the rest of my life with? I was a fool. Perhaps I was so sad and depressed after Bens death. Maybe I thought he could make things better. I have made such a mess of my life and my kids lives. How could I let this happen to them?" Adrian said as she felt more and more like a failure.

"You didn't Adrian. Bryan did this. This is his fault. He was the one who put his hands on you. And that is the worst thing a man can do. He broke your trust and your security. And I know you love Bryan. I saw between you too. But you couldn't predict this or change it. All you can do is keep your kids and yourself safe. I am glad you came to me. I will help Adrian." Leo said as he looked on at his daughter-in-law with tears in his eyes. She looked as sad as the day she buried Mercy and Ben. It broke his heart to see her going through so much pain.

"I can never make this right. Oh God this is such a mess. I wish Ben was here. He always made me fell better. He always made things okay and he always saw the positive things. I miss him so much more now than I ever have before. I loved him so much. He was the other half of me. How could my life have turned out like this?" Adrian said as she put her face in her hands and broke into even more crying.

"I don't know Adrian. I don't know." Leo said as she looked onto the young woman who had been so strong and had so much fight crumble before him and break.

New York

Grace grabbed her purse and her books. She looked over at Jack who was reading to her kids Shawn, Isabelle, and Hannah. Who were all giggling and enjoy his voices to the book. Grace walked over and she leaned down and kissed him sweetly. "I love you Jack. I will see you all later." Grace said and gently caressed Jack's cheek and then she walked out the front door.

She first went to her classes. After a long day there she went to the hospital to start her rotation as a medical student. After a tour, getting her name badge and her directives. She had been paired with a man named Dr. Reilly. Grace had to run to keep up with him. He moved quickly. As they went from patient to patient Dr. Reilly would ask her questions about different diagnosis or treatment plan. He would say she was wrong and offer the right answer. After an hour she felt like such a failure. She couldn't seem to do anything right.

"Alright Grace. I think we have had more than enough of this misery for one day. I want you to help to the homeless man in room seven. Get him cleaned up from a head injury and then come find me. Got that Grace?" Dr. Reilly said in a mocking voice.

"Yes." Grace said.

"Okay good luck you're going to need it." Dr. Reilly said as he walked away laughing.

Grace bit her tounge and found room seven and she walked in. She put on gloves and put her notes on the counter. The man was filty and looked like he had been through the ringer. Grace began to clean him gently. He had drifted off to sleep. After she cleaned more of the dirt away something seemed so familiar to her. She had seen his face somewhere before. And then she dropped the basin on the ground and the man opened his eyes. And Grace looked over in shock at the brown familiar eyes she hadn't seen in years.

"Ben?" Grace said as put her hand to her chest as she was dealt a shocking blow.  



	3. Broken Pieces

Several hours later Amy, Ricky, and their new baby daughter were all in the hospital room in the maternity section. All the kids were in the room sitting on the floor and playing with their toys. Ricky and Amy just stared down into their newborn daughter's face. She was beautiful and so precious just like the four kids before her. It was a magical experience that was unique with each of their children. Ricky gently caressed the baby's cheek and then leaned down and kissed Amy sweetly on the lips.

"She is beautiful. Just like her mother. Thank you so much for our family and this little one. These are gifts I can never thank you enough for. You gave me a family and a home. For the first time in my life I belong and I feel at peace with my past and my present, and the future looks bright." Ricky said as he put his hand to his wife's cheek and looked into her eyes lovingly.

"Your welcome. I feel the same Ricky. This is our family and our home is with them. Wherever we are is home as long as were together. I love you Ricky so much more than I could ever show you. Now what are we going to name this little baby girl?" Amy said as she looked back at her daughter with love in her eyes.

"Well you like Emma? What about a middle name for her?" Ricky said as she looked over at his wife and child.

"Emma is good we both like it for a first name. I can't think of a middle name though. You?" Amy said as she was trying to think of something.

"What about Katherine, it means pure." Ricky said remembering some of the names he had read through the baby books lately.

"Emma Katherine Underwood. It does have a nice ring to it. I guess that is your name then. Little Emma." Amy said as she placed a gentle kiss on the baby's cheek. Ricky also leaned down and kissed Emma's cheek also.

"I think I should get the kids to a hotel and some dinner. We will be back tomorrow. I am sorry to leave you here alone, but with no one to watch the kids. I love you though and you need your rest after the day you have both been through." Ricky said as he leaned down and gave her a long and passionate kiss.

"I love you all too." Amy said as she said goodbye to her kids and her husband.

A few minutes after her family had left and the nurse had taken Emma to the nursery did Amy see she had a new text and a new email on her phone. She first opened her message box and opened the text from Adrian. She read the text quickly to herself and then read it again.

Amy I am fine. The kids are all fine too. Bryan and I are over, we are getting a divorce. I hope all is well and you are safe. I look forward to hearing from you soon. -Adrian.

Amy couldn't believe that her friends marriage was over. Adrian still was saying what had happened but Amy thought better of pushing Adrian for more information. Amy knew if and when she might want to tell her what happened she would, and if she didn't Amy would respect her decision. Amy opened a new text and send one back to Adrian.

Adrian, got your text, glad all is well. I had the baby, a girl. We named her Emma. She is beautiful. I am here if you need me. I will stay in contact. -Amy.

Amy then went to her email and saw she had a new one from Grace. She clicked on the email and read the long entry. Amy felt like her heart was in her throat by the time she had finished. Her mind was racing a thousand minutes at a time. She read it one more time, only slower and tried to make sense of Grace's words. Somehow there had be a logical explanation about the recent events that Grace described in the email.

Amy,  
This is going to sound crazy, and maybe it is. But I have to tell someone and I can't tell Adrian she will flip, at least not yet. I had my first ER rotation tonight at the hospital. It was rough going, but will save that for another email. I was asked to help clean up a homeless man. I went in the room and began to clean him up when he awoke. I kid you not Amy I was looking straight into Ben's eyes. I am telling you this guy is Ben. He looked at me like I was crazy. So I looked at his medical chart and the name Max Randall appears on it. He says he has not idea what I am talking about. And I asked him if he couldn't remember parts of his life. He said his memory was just fine and then after he got cleaned up he vanished. Amy I am so sure it's him. But he is gone. Jack and I are going out tomorrow to try to find him. We plan to bring a few things to see if it jogs his memory. I have no idea how this will affect Adrian. So many new questions come out of all of this. How did he get to New York? How did he lose his memory? Is Adrian's marriage to Bryan not legal then if she is still married to Ben? How could he be alive when Adrian saw him take his last breath that night? Why would he run from his family and his friends? I don't know the answers to any of this. And that can all be dealt with at a later date. I just hope that Jack and I can find him. Maybe there is a logical explanation to all of this. I just know that my gut is telling me I have to find Max Randall. I just know it important whether he is Ben or not. I hope you are well and the kids and Ricky. Please let us know when you have the baby. I would also love continued pictures while you are all in chicago. I will do the same. And Jack and I are a planning to come out for a visit in two months for a week if that is okay. Anyway I have to get back to work the doctor here is a real pain in you know where. Anyway keep up the faith we will find him until next time. _Grace

Amy took deep breath again and she began a reply email to Grace after she had some time to think about everything that Grace had said.

Grace,  
hi I had the baby today. Emma Katherine Underwood weighed seven pounds nine ounces at twenty inches long. She is beautiful and thriving well. And Ricky and I look forward to your visit in the coming months. Oh My GOD Ben is alive! I can hardly believe it. I just feel it isn't Ben. I saw Adrian at the funeral home say goodbye to Ben with the caskett open. And it was Ben. Maybe it is just a look alike. It's possible. They say we all have a twin out there somehow. I just hope you can find him and make all of these pieces make sense. Also if you have time call Adrian. Her and Bryan broke up and she seems to be handling it alright but I think there is more to the story than that. Keep me posted I will check for your emails soon. Goodnight Grace. -Amy.

Then Amy opened her internet window and went on her facebook page. She logged into her account and pulled up her photo albums. She went to the last one and opened it. There were pictures of Adrian and Ben, Jack and Grace, and Ricky and herself. They were all at a dance and they looked so happy. Amy looked into Ben's eyes and she could see them so alive and so full of promise and so full of love for Adrian. She could see the same in Adrian's eyes. Life had taken them all down different roads since that moment in their lives. Amy feeling the exhaustion overcome her turned off her phone and placed it on the table near her and turned off the light then lay down and let sleep come to her.

That same night Adrian drove to her house to grab a few things from her house. She drove up quietly and then turned off her van. Then she got out and walked to the front door. She unlocked it and walked in slowly. She turned on the lights. The sight that awaited her scared her even more. Everything was a mess, glass broken and things tore apart. Adrian felt her fear rising. She never thought Bryan could do such a thing. She ran upstairs quickly and grabbed suitcases and packed up the kids things and quickly loaded them into the car and then she went back into her own room and grabbed two suitcases out of her closet and began putting her things in them. Then she heard the door swing open loudly with a crash as it hit the wall. Bryan stood in the doorway.

"Adrian your back. I need you to come home. I am lost without you and the kids. I need your help. Just talk to me Adrian. Let me in." Bryan said with tears in his eyes.

"So you can hit me again. I don't think so." Adrian said as she continued to pack.

"Why are you doing this to us? I know we have been having our problems lately but why are you leaving me?" Bryan said as he walked over to her and gently put his hand on her shoulder. Adrian immediatly flinched and jumped back. He hated himself for making her afraid of him.

"Why? How can you ask me that Bryan? You put your hands on me. I don't know how much you expect me to take. You hurt me so bad. You have no idea how it feels to have the one you love beat you down. You crushed us when you did that. And there is nothing left to say but goodbye." Adrian said as she turned toward him.

"I can't lose my family Adrian. I need you to help me get through this. The things that I saw were so horrible. I couldn't do anything to stop them. And I know that I hurt you and I know that I have been angry alot. But I love you and our kids, and I am so sorry for my actions. I looked into getting help. There's a program that I am starting tomorrow. I just need you to stand beside me until I can get well. And then we can settle all of this then. And if you still want to leave then I will let you go. But please give me another chance Adrian. I think you owe that to us." Bryan said.

"I don't owe you anything anymore. I don't want you to be in my life anymore or the kids, or the babys." Adrian said before she could stop herself. She knew she had just said what she promised she wasn't going to tell him.

"Baby? what baby? Your pregnant?" Bryan said in shock.

"Yeah about nine weeks. So now you know. But you might as well forget about it, because it doesn't matter in any way to you." Adrian said.

"Your not getting an abortion!" Bryan said in anger.

"No of course I'm not. But you will have no say or place in this baby's life, or the kids, or mine anymore. I won't put them through the misery you are inflicting upon them now. They need a stable loving home." Adrian said.

"Adrian I have a right to our baby and our kids. I am there father. And your my wife. We had a stable loving home until the last few months. Please just let me have a few months to show you I can get through this and be the man you married. Please Adrian." Bryan said as he pulled Adrian into his arms and placed a deep passionate kiss on her lips.

Adrian felt almost at home at a kiss that would have made her heart melt but her mind told her that her heart was wrong and that she couln't trust Bryan anymore. So Adrian pulled back from the kiss and stared into Bryan's eyes. She could see pain, sadness, anger, frustration, loneliness, and hope within them.

"I want to Bryan, I really do. Especially with a baby on the way. A baby that we created together with our love and hope for our future." Adrian said as Bryan slowly put his hand to her belly. Adrian placed her hand on top of his.

"This is our baby. I beg of you Adrian let me have another chance for this little one's sake, for our kids, and for us Adrian. Because I do love you so much. More than I could have ever loved Susan. You are the love of my life Adrian and without you I am lost." Bryan said as he put his forehead to Adrian's forehead and took a deep sigh.

"I know how your feeling. I lost the love of my too, twice now in fact. And I am talking to one of them right now. I wish you all the best in getting help Bryan but I can't go through that again. It was hard enough last time, but this time has been pure hell. And I have enough to worry about with the kids, a new baby, my job, and finding a new place to live. I am filing for divorce tomorrow. I guess next time I will see you is in court. And my father said he will arrange supervised visitation for you with the kids. But I can't be the one to help you Bryan. I have already given you all I have, and you crushed the last of it when you hit me. Our families and our friends don't know what happened and I am not intending on telling them. When you are through treatment and back on your feet maybe you can see the kids more, but not until then. Goodbye Bryan." Adrian said and placed a kiss on his forehead and then grabbed her suitcases and left.

Bryan stood holding nothing, having nothing now. All he had was a broken heart, a bad addiction, and his life crashing and burning down before him. He had nothing left to lose except his life. But he made a promise to himself to get help and win his kids and Adrian back. He wouldn't lose them because of his mistakes. He just couldn't lose them.

Adrian began the drive back to the hotel as her tears began to fall. And then she pulled to the side of the road. She found herself parked in front of the cemetary. She turned off the car and went inside. It was dark but she knew this place like the back of her hand. She found Ben and Mercy's graves, and Sarah's was nearby. Adrian laid down ontop of Ben's grave and curled up into a ball and let herself cry until she felt she had no tears left in her.

"Ben I wish you were here. You were my best friend. I could talk to you about anything. I have really messed things up. I don't know how I could let my life fall apart. And then have Hope, your daughter get drug back into this. I promise you though I will protect her and I will keep her safe. She deserves that from me. I will protect all of my children. I just wish you were here. You would know what to do and what to say. I just feel so lonely, and scared. Oh Ben." Adrian said and cried over his grave once again. 


	4. Saveable?

Ten weeks had passed since Amy had given birth to Emma. Amy was almost completely healed from her c-section. So much had changed since they had packed up and moved from sunny California to a the grayer skyies of Chicago. They had settled into a downtown apartment in Chicago. It was a three bedroom, two bathroom, kitchen, living room and a small office for Ricky. It was a little snug with their five kids and themselves, but it wasn't forever and they knew it was only for a year. Henry and John would share one bedroom while Anna and Lucy would share the second smaller bedroom. Emma would bunk it the larger master bedroom with Ricky and Amy, which was good for easy access since she still woke up several moments throughout the night.

Amy held Emma in the kitchen after nursing her. It was eight-thirty in the morning. The older kids were already in school. Ricky was in the bedroom on his cell phone overseeing a couple of details before he headed into the office. Amy admired him, he worked hard. Business was a perfect fit for him. After his military career Ricky seemed to be right at home in running and managing a business. Amy only hoped that one day she would finish her schooling and get her own career on track. It would be probably a few more years before she could do that with the kids and everything. But Amy didn't regret any of the decisions she had made. She was happy in her life and she felt fulfilled with her husband and her kids, and that was worth more than anything in the world to her. Amy looked down at Emma and noticed she had fallen asleep. So Amy walked into the living room that was right off of the kitchen and gently placed the sleeping baby into her bassinette. She stayed asleep as Amy removed her arms from under her.

Amy stood in front of the large fourth story windows, the view was exquisite with the Chicago morning. It was such a beautiful view it took her breath away. It was one of the reasons she and Ricky had decided to rent the apartment. Amy pulled her over large navy long cotton sweater arounder her. The wind blew through the open windows and the fall chill was starting to fall. Much different from the California fall that she had grown up with and had loved very much, but it was also going to be a neat experience for everyone to hopefully see and maybe even snow for the holidays. Amy closed all the windows not wanting Emma to get a chill from the wind. Amy then heard Ricky talking on the phone as he came out in a suit. He wore one all the time except his day off on Sunday. He finished the call and hung up. Then he grabbed a quick cup of coffee and a fresh muffin Amy had baked and had cooling on the countertop. Then he walked over to Amy in the living room. She looked more beautiful every year that they were married. Ricky couldn't have ever imagined his life half this happy or as fulfilling as it was.

"Off to the office?" Amy said as she turned toward him and smiled at him.

"Yeah, there having a few problems with some of the paperwork involved. I will probably be home late tonight. I know that is becoming a norm but it is only until all the bit and pieces get finished. I love you sweetie. I will see you tonight." Ricky said as she put his hands behind Amy's head and gently pulled her in until their lips collided. He kissed he deeply until both were out of breath.

"I love you too. See you later, take care and be safe." Amy said as Ricky walked back to the kitchen and to the front door.

"Ok. Always." Ricky said as he stopped for a minute and gave her a smile and then he opened the front door and closed it behind him.

Amy turned back to the window and looked outside again. Her life for once was happy and going well since John's second bout with cancer. Life had settled into a good balance. But as Amy looked onto the beautiful view she couldn't help but think about her friends back home and in New York. Grace was having a hard time adjusting to being in a real medical setting. She hadn't said so much but Amy could hear it in her voice when she called and read between the lines in her email. And there came the mystery of the man named Max Randall. Grace and Jack had taken a lot of their time and went through shelters, other hospitals, and just walking the streets. No one knew this man, and there was no sign of him anywhere. It was like he had just disappeared. But Grace was more determined than ever to find him and solve the mystery of the man she believed so much was Ben. It didn't set well with her or with even Amy that a man that could be Ben might be out there in this cold weather sleeping on the streets and maybe didn't even know what life he had lost. But Amy knew Grace, and she knew how determined Grace could be and if anyone could find him it was her. Then her thoughts turned back to Adrian and her life falling apart. Amy wiped away a few tears that fell from her face. Amy couldn't help feeling a little guilty because the was over a thousand miles away when her best friend needed her so much. Amy tried to stay in touch and help as much as modern technology would allow. Amy only hoped both woman would overcome the obstacles in their lives and find peace and happiness again in their lives and in their careers.

Meanwhile Adrian was also settled into her new rental house property. It was a smaller home than her and kids were used to but they were making it work. It was a four bedroom, two bath, a larger kitchen, family room, and had a nice large backyard for the kids. Hope, Holly, and Kate were all settled into the masterbedroom. While the twins shared a room together, while Adrian took the third bedroom. The fourth bedroom had bed made into an office/media room for the kids. Adrian wished they could have stayed in their own home. But she just felt she had to start fresh if it was going to be without Bryan. Their home together was full of so many memories and so much of them filled the house. It made it almost too painful for her to be there let alone live there without him. The kids were all having a hard time adjusting to life without their dad. They didn't understand why they left him behind, and they didn't understand while every Saturday they had a stange woman accompany them to see their dad at the park nearby the facility he was staying at and getting treatment for his post traumatic stress disorder as well as his anger and addictions problmes that were ruining his life. Holly and Kate were angry with Adrian. They felt like she had ripped them away from Bryan and that she was trying to keep them from him. Although Holly and Kate both understood what was going on. After all Susan, their birthmother had fought off addiction and they had lived through it. Although their mother's demons ultimately took her life as she couldn't overcome the addictions that led her life for the drugs. But it still didn't make it any easier. Hope also was having a hard time adjusting without Bryan but she kept up a brave face. While twins just missed their daddy. And Adrian also was missing her husband. The nights seemed long and she would spend them alone in her room crying. She missed his support with the kids, and his whole personality. Her life felt half empty but Adrian was trying to keep herself and her kids safe, and sometimes that meant saying goodbye, no matter how hard that it seemed.

Adrian got into her van and made the thiry minute drive to the facility that Bryan was at. He had called her cell leaving dozens and dozens of voicemails on her phone. And sending letters home with the kids after Adrian picked them up after their saturday visit with him. He wanted to see her and talk about things. Adrian wasn't sure. She had filed for divorce, and was seeking full custody of the kids, while Bryan would get visitation. She had taken all the steps to seperate from him. But something told Adrian she should at least talk to him one more time before their trial next week. She felt she owed him at least that. But even when she tried to seperate from Bryan their was a physical reminder of their love growing inside of Adrian. Adrian put her hand to her growing belly. At almost twenty weeks pregnant, she was starting to physically slow down. She still wasn't sure how things would work with the new baby, but she was taking her life one day at a time.

After the long drive Adrian parked her van in the visitor parking lot. She turned off the engine and got out of the van. She closed the door and hit the lock key on the keychain. She heard the click and the little beep that it was locked. Then she walked into the facility. She went to the front desk and she told them who she was there to see her husband. Ten minutes later she sat in a family visiting room as Bryan walked in. Adrian thought he looked well. He had put weight back on, and he looked like he had gotten sleep. He looked like the man she used to know, almost. His eyes were so sad, and lonely. That gave Adrian's heart a jab, but she tried to push it aside. Bryan sat on the sofa next to Adrian but kept several inches between them. Then he turned to Adrian.

"I am glad you came. I thought maybe you wouldn't." Bryan said as looked over Adrian's belly. It was the first time he had seen her belly swollen with this baby. It made him happy but yet very sad at the same time.

"I told you I woudld, so here I am. What did you want to talk about?" Adrian said as she looked over at Bryan's hands. He was twisting a hat in them. He looked nervous.

"I have some things I need to tell you. Things I did when I was not well. Things that you don't know about and that I am not proud of. I just hope that you can forgive me one day for all the terrible things that I did to you, behind your back, and things that I should have done." Bryan said quietly.

"So tell me." Adrian said in a soft voice trying not to make him more nervous.

"Adrian, I know you knew I was drinking and it was out of control. But there is more... I needed something more to take away the pain and the horrors that filled my mind and my nightmares. I started doing cocaine. I know I shouldn't have. Especially with everything we all went through with Susan and after her overdose and death. I just couldn't see the pain going away. So I found things that would, only it destroyed my family and my life in the process. I am clean now though." Bryans said as the tears streamed down his face. He looked up and turned his head toward Adrian.

Adrian closed the gap between them and she pulled him to her chest and rocked him as his sobs only got worse. Adrian could see the struggle he was facing. She knew he was trying to really face and deal with the demons that were killing him. Adrian felt his pain so deep inside that it made her heart so much. Finally Adrian spoke softly. "I know Bryan. After you entered rehab, I went back to the house and took some of the furniture and I found the stash in our closet in your boots. It was by accident. I threw it away. But I already knew. So this news isn't a shock to me. You will get through this and you will get well again. I have faith in your healing. I know you can do this Bryan. You will stand on your own two feet again." Adrian said as she placed a kiss on top of his head.

Bryan sat up and wiped away his tears. "I'm sorry this isn't your problem, it's mine. And I hope your right. But Adrian in the end even if I get well and stay clean and sober, it doesn't get me what I want in this life, and that's you Adrian and our family. So I guess I have to let you go. I don't know how to do that Adrian. It's like ripping out part of my heart. But I am glad you are moving on and that you and the kids are safe. That makes me happy to know you don't have to fear my anger and outbursts, as well as the addictions that affected me so much that I struck you. That night haunts me so much. But I guess I am trying to get some closure from the reality that we are really over. I just never thought it would end like this. My therapist said this would be good for you and me to make a clean ending. I will always love you so much." Bryan said as his heart broke with every word he spoke. He pulled Adrian's hand in his own and kissed it sweetly.

Adrian didn't know what to say or do. So she thought she would tell Bryan about the baby. She grabbed her purse and pulled out the ultrasound of their baby and handed it to Bryan. He looked at it with a smile on his face. "It's a boy. We are having another boy." Adrian said as she smiled also. Bryan gently reached over and placed his hand ontop of Adrian's belly. Adrian placed her hand there too.

"I wish we could do this together, but that is a wish I have to let go of I guess. He looks strong and healthy. I guess he will have to be to deal with all of this." Bryan said as he studied the picture of his son closely. He felt proud of their unborn baby.

"Bryan, look at me." Adrian said as Bryan slowly looked over at her. "Maybe you were right. Maybe I acted to quickly. I do love you. And your trying to get well. Maybe I will stop the divorce and we take it one day at a time. See how things go. I am not saying I am moving back in or that we will this will all work out, but I am willing to try again. I mean if you want to. It won't be easy. I have to learn to trust you again. But you being sober is the only reason I even am giving this a try." Adrian said as Bryan began to cry.

"It's what I have been hoping and praying for. I was so afraid of losing you Adrian. I will do anything to make this up to you. No matter how long it takes. Thank you for this. For giving our family and us another chance, at having another chance together. I love you Adrian." Bryan said as he gently kissed her cheeks.

"I love you too." Adrian said and just at that moment the baby kicked and Adrian pulled Bryan's hand and both felt the baby move with all the wonder and love for their son. It was hopefully the start of the road back to their family, hopefully.

Grace was in New York driving the streets. She hadn't given up her search. She had done as much research on Max Randall as she could. She found out his mother had died from a drug overdose. His father was unknown. Even his own mother was buried in an unmarked grave in small section of a tiny cemetary that was long since been neglected and forgotten. He had been in and out of foster homes since he was six when his mother had died and he had been put into the system. Grace wasn't sure if this man truly was Max Randall or if he had just taken on that name from someone else. As Grace was learning it was easy enough to change your name and disappear into the homeless, and drug community of the streets of New York. But Grace just had feeling she had to find him and find the truth about his life. She felt she was there to help him no matter what his past held for him. Grace had visited the cemetary the day before and she had found a small bouquet of wildflowers that had been placed on he unmarked grave of Max Randall's mother. Grace knew it had to have been Max.

So after driving the streets for the billionth time she stayed at the cemetary hoping for a break. An hour passed, then two. And finally Max stood in front of the grave. Grace waited until he paid his respects before she walked up to him. He stopped when he saw her. He recognized her as the woman from the hospital with the weird questions and the thought he was someone else.

"Do you remember me Max?" Grace said.

"Yes, your the strange woman from the hospital that night I fell and busted my head open." Max said.

"Please I think that I can help you. I don't know if your really my friend Ben or if you just remind me of him. But I think we can help you find out who your mother was and your past. It seems to me you have nothing left to lose." Grace said.

"What makes you think that I want to know. She left me for drugs. She didn't love me enough to stay alive. And my life has been a sad exsistance ever since. Why would that make you think I want to know who she was or her history. All she was to me was a woman who gave birth to me and then she lived and she died. The end." Max said as he began to walk away from Grace. But Grace gently put her hand on his arm and gave a gentle tug to pull him back until he faced her.

"To give you closure, and peace. At least you can shut the door on the past then. You seem to still care for her even with all the pain or you wouldn't come her and visit her, put flowers on her grave. If nothing else you can find her family, your family. Maybe even start a relationship with them if you want. I just see this pain in your eyes and I want to help you find the peace you so deserve. Please let me help you Max." Grace said softly.

"No one can help me. I appreciate your offer, but I am a lost cause. Go back to the hospital and help those who are able to be saved. I am already doomed from the moment I was born. I wish you luck in your career. The world needs more doctors like you. Don't let them scare you off, you just have to fight even harder. And I know a fighter when I see one. Goodbye." Max said as he walked away.

"If you change your mind you know where to find me. And your wrong Max, your not a lost cause. And you can be saved." Grace yelled at him. It made Max stop for a moment but he didn't turn around and he continued to walk away from the young woman trying to put his past behind him, if only it were that simple. If only.  



	5. Painful

Ricky sat at his desk in his small office. He was finishing up some paperwork before he could go home to Amy and the kids. He looked over at a picture of himself and Amy. They were smiling on the beach in California and Amy was holding the camera in front of them and took the picture. It wasn't the best shot of them, but it was real and raw and that was what made it great to Ricky. It wasn't glitz or dressing up kind of photos like on their wedding day. Not that he didn't treasure those as well. He just loved the real moments in life that were captured. After all that was what life meant to him. The moments that made up a life. He smiled to himself. Amy had never looked more beautiful to him then she did now. He turned back to his work, but he heard footsteps that came into his office, so he looked up. There stood a young woman with jet black hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. It was like the ocean on a beautiful sunny day. She looked about twenty or so. She walked up to the desk and then she stopped.

"Ricky Underwood?" the young woman said.

"Yes, can I help you?" Ricky said standing up.

"Hi I am Lexi Collins, Shawn's daughter. I just wanted to introduce myself to you. I would have sooner but I just back from college and I am only here for a few weeks." Lexi said and held out her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Collins. I am Mr. Underwood." Ricky said keeping it formal with the boss's daughter as he took her and shook it.

"You sound like my father, call me Lexi please. May I call you Ricky?" Lexi said as she closed the space between them as she walked around Ricky's desk.

"Um I suppose that would be alright." Ricky said as he moved back a few inches only to have Lexi move closer yet. She was so close Ricky could smell her perfume. It smelled of lavender, and he could feel her breath on his skin. She was absolutely gorgeous, and very attractive. But he was in love with Amy and she was the only woman he ever wanted to be with and love for always.

"You are just the cutest guy I have seen in a while. You wouldn't want to show a girl around town, would you?" Lexi said as she batted her eyelashes at Ricky with almost a child pleading for a toy.

"Look Lexi, I am sure your a very lovely young lady, but I am happily married and I would never do that to my wife. I am sure you have plenty of young friends in town that you can hang out with." Ricky said as he flashed Lexi his wedding ring.

"Well she must be some woman to capture herself a fine thing like you. Well don't think another moment about it. I was just being friendly. Anyway it's nice to meet you. I'll be sure and tell daddy how hospitable you have been to me. He will be thrilled to know how well you take care of his business and his family. Goodday Mr. Underwood." Lexi said and then she almost shimmered out the door.

Amy was just walking down the hallway to surprise Ricky at the office when a young beautiful woman came out the door. Amy turned to look at her when the young woman stopped and turned around. "Just to let you know he's not interested in anyone but his wife. So your wasting your time if that's what your going to see him about." Lexi said in a sharp tone.

"Glad to hear it considering I am his wife." Amy said as she also showed Lexi her wedding rings at the same time.

"Well at least your pretty. He deserves someone pretty with that gorgeous face of his. Well I'll leave you be." Lexi said and then she turned and quickly walked down the hallway and out of sight.

Amy continued into Ricky's office. Ricky was sitting in his chair with his hands in his hair as he looked down at his desk staring blankly. Almost as if he was in shock. Amy walked up quietly and placed her hand ontop of his head. Ricky startled looked up and saw that it was Amy. He stood up quickly and pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly and he smelled her, and felt her close to him. Her body had changed somewhat after having Emma, she was slimmer but her figure was fuller, but she was beautiful to him always, and she was his and he was hers. And he knew that this was his life and he did this for them, even putting up with the boss's daughter who thought the world of herself. He pulled her lips to his and he kissed her with a fiery passion.

Amy parted out of breath. "Wow! What did I do to deserve that?" Amy said as she stared into his eyes. She only saw love and longing.

"You don't have to do anything do deserve that. You gave me this life and I can never show you how much I love you or how grateful I am for this. You are my life Amy, now and forever." Ricky said as he kissed her once again only more like a peck.

"I feel the same. I met quite a young woman in the hall who informed me that you are only interested in me. So I informed her that I was your wife. She is something else it seems." Amy said as Ricky sat down in his chair and pulled Amy into his lap.

"Yeah, I think she could be a handful. But she isn't our daughter. And I can tell you if that was my daughter she wouldn't be acting like that, ever. But we have a few years before we have to worry about the girls becoming teenagers. Did you come for any reason or were you just missing me?" Ricky said.

"Well the babysitter was at the house and she didn't mind staying for a few more hours, so I thought I would just surprise you. And yes I did miss you. Oh and I got an intersting e-mail from Grace. She found Max Randall. He didn't want to find out about his past. But Grace decided she could leave it alone and she has been researching his past." Amy said.

"What did she find out?" Ricky said in a somber voice.

"There isn't much info on him, I guess. Just that his mother was a drug addict. Her name was Anne Randall. A day before her death she took Max to a church and gave him to a priest and asked him to find a home for her son. She told him her name, where she lived, and told him to tell Max she loved him. She also told him that they were both in grave danger and that he had to protect her son at all cost. And so the priest promised her would find a safe place for Max. Two days later the residence where she had been residing went into flames. They found her dead in her bed, her body was so badly burned. The autopsy ruled her death as a drug overdose. The police believed she then lit the house on fire either on puspose or by her own hand. There was no record of any family, so a collection was taken and she was buried in a small grave with a marker. There has to be family out there though. It's not like his mother just appeared into thin air. I don't believe he his Ben anymore but he resembles him so much. Grace sent pictures and my jaw dropped open, the resemblance is uncanny. It's almost like he could be his twin. But Grace is still digging through more records and she told me she would continue to update her progress. It's just so sad. Not knowing your mother and not knowing where he came from. And left alone in the world. I can't imagine how he must feel or the hard times he has had. Maybe if Grace can find the answers she can give him some peace even though he doesn't seem to want any part in it. She can present him with the information and he can do what he wants he wants with him. I just know you wanted to know as well." Amy said as she held Ricky's hand at the thought of the sadness of Max Randall's life.

"Yes it is very sad. But if anyone can get someone to open up it is Grace. She nevers gives up on anyone it seems. She never gave up on me even after the stuff I put her through when I dated her but was still sleeping with Adrian. That takes a kind soul. She is someone I want in my corner always." Ricky said as his thoughts went back to that time.

"I understand. She gave me the resources to keep John. And for that I will be forever grateful for that. And she is a wonderful woman. I am proud to call her my friend. Any word on Bryan?" Amy asked her husband.

"Yeah I got a letter from him. He sounds happy and more upbeat than when he first entered rehab. He said that he and Adrian are going give their relationship another shot. They are taking it slow, but he seems happy and more positive. I think when Adrian was divorcing him, he was completely heartbroken and devastated at the same time. He had a hard time accepting that it was really over. I just wish we could be there for them, but they also have to live their own lives and make their own decisions. Just like we all do. So what about the gala next week, you want to be my date?" Ricky said as he looked into Amy's eyes.

"Well, let me think about it. Umm, yes Ricky I will be your date. Are you ready to go home yet?" Amy said as she looked over at his desk filled with all his files and paperwork.

"I think that this can hold another day. Let's go home to our family. Besides I am sure Emma will want to nurse soon." Ricky said as he and Amy both stood and then they left his office. Ricky locked the door behind him and then he grabbed Amy's hand in his own and walked down the long hallway.

Meanwhile Adrian was parked in front of the rehab facility. Bryan was being released after completed his stay. Adrian sat watching the doors until finally after a few minutes Bryan appeared holding a small bag and walking towards the van. Adrian stepped out of the van and walked around to meet Bryan. She stopped just inches in front of him. Bryan then dropped the bag and pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her. Adrian deepened the kiss. It felt like the old Bryan, safe, confident, and solid. Adrian felt like he was coming back to her after everything that had happened, she still loved him dearly. And it took her a while to see she wanted him in her life, as long as he was sober and putting the effort in.

"I have missed you so much. The past few months have been really hard, but I know they haven't been easy on you either. I am just so glad to see you happy, healthy and sober. Bryan I love you so much. I know I havent' said it in a while, but I really do. Let's go home." Adrian said as she reached for his hand. Bryan picked up his bag and then he grabbed her hand all within the same minute.

"I love you too Adrian. Home sounds wonderful. Do you want me to drive?" Bryan said as they reached the van.

"That would be good." Adrian said as she hit the unlock button and then handed the keys to Bryan. He opened the back door and placed the bag inside then he closed it. Adrian had already climbed into the passenger seat and then Bryan got into the driver's seat and started the engine. He then pulled out into traffic. They began the drive back. The traffic was light so they expected it to be an uneventful trip.

Bryan had just pulled up to a stoplight. As they waited for the light to turn green Bryan picked up Adrian's hand and kissed it. Then Adrian reached over and caressed his cheek with her hand. It was a sweet tender moment that had been so few and rare in the last months. But all of a sudden their was squeeling of tires and then shots rang out. Bryan pulled Adrian down and covered her with his body. Adrian screamed in fear. She held onto to Bryan as tightly as they could. The shots continued to ring out and the glass shattered on the windows and glass flew everywhere. Still Bryan held her down. An instinct to protect his wife and unborn child clicked within him.

Finally the shots stopped and the car sped away just as fast as it had come upon them. Bryan sat up and then he pulled Adrian up slowly. He looked into her eyes and he saw the fear and she was crying. He had heard her screams and it killed him to see her filled with terror, only this time it wasn't by his own hand. He looked over at her and put his hand to her face. She had several cuts from the glass.

"Are you alright? Is the baby okay?" Bryan said in worry and panic.

"I think so. Just a few cuts. Bryan your hurt." Adrian said as she looked over at his shoulder. He was bleeding quite a bit. Adrian put her hand to the wound. Bryan winced a little.

"I'm alright. It's just a flesh wound." Bryan said.

"Well let's get out of here before they decide to come back." Adrian said as she pulled her door open. Bryan slid out and also got out of her door as his was riddled with bullets.

Adrian and Bryan ran to the closest house and knocked on the door frantically. Finally an elderly man came to the door. Adrian was holding up Bryan as he was losing a fair amount of blood. "Please sir we were just shot at and my husband needs an ambulance. Please help us." Adrian said pleading with the man.

"Come in, I will call 911." the man said and left the door open for them and ran into the house.

Adrian pulled Bryan in as best as she could. He was much heavier than her and he was weak from the blood loss. Adrian then laid him on the floor and ripped part of her blouse and applied pressure to his arm where he had been shot. Adrian could here the man frantically talking into the phone as the operator was asking him questions.

"Bryan stay with me. I'm here just hold on, help is on the way." Adrian said as she kept pressure on his arm.

"I love you Adrian." Bryan said as his eyes closed and everything went dark.

"Don't you leave me dammit. I can't live without you. Bryan hold on. I need you, I love you." Adrian cried as she could feel his pulse slowing down. Then sirens were heard in the background and Adrian kept hoping they would arrive in time to save his life. Adrian held onto her husband as his blood poured out onto the floor around him and all she could do was hope and pray for a miracle.

Grace was in New York at the hospital. She had just finished her shift and was walking out the front doors when a man approached her. Grace stopped in her tracks. But then as he came into the light she noticed it was Max. He approached her slowly. And finally he stood a few feet in front of her. Grace smiled at him. But he kept a straight face.

"Alright, I will help you with this. Maybe you can find out more information than I did. You haven't been doing any looking on your by any chance have you?" Max asked her in a somber voice.

"Yes I have. But if you have information as well, maybe we can put this together and more of the pieces will fall together. It might give us a push in the right direction. Do you know anything about your past?" Grace said quietly.

"All that I know was that she had brown eyes and brown curly hair. She was young, probably twenties. I remember when we lived in that house there was a man. He was mean to her. He made her do terrible things. He never liked me either, he would beat me and starve me. His name was Mark and he always said that he owned my mother and that I was lucky that he let me live. He called me a mistake. I remember my mother crying many a nights quietly into her pillow. One night she cried out in her sleep a man's name. It was the name Jack. I remember her being kind and gentle, but the drugs overcame her ability to function at times. It seemed like Mark kept her drugged. He did what he wanted and we all lived in fear of him. There were other people there too. Other women and men. It was a bad enviroment. It was like my mother couldn't escape this man. I remember her taking me to a local church with the help from a neighbor nearby. She told me to be a good boy and that the man would protect me. And that was all the I know." Max said as Grace watched him closely. It was like Max was reliving every horror as he spoke of his past.

"I'm sorry. I know this is painful for you. But you have more information than I could ever find on my own. Maybe if we go back to the neighborhood and to the church we can find out more information." Grace said choking back her own tears.

"I tried that when I was eighteen. Some people had died, or disappeared. Others were terrified to talk about it. This Mark guy is a powerful man with many deep and dark connections. He rules with fear. But I guess it doesn't hurt to try again. Maybe someone will be willing to take the chance on talking again." Max said quietly.

"I hope so. You deserve to know your past. I think it will give you peace. At least you will know where you come from at the least. Thank you for agreeing to do this." Grace said.

"I figure I have nothing else to lose. I know I should do everything I can to put her soul to rest. Maybe it will allow me to move on finally instead of living half in the present and half in the past." Max said as he looked over at Grace.

"I hope so Max. I hope so." Grace said in a gentle voice. And then they both walked together down the street to try to find the answers of a past that seemed like it would take a miracle to piece together, but both were determined to find the truth. No matter how much time it took. 


End file.
